


Give me your heart

by DevilSoul



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Calcifer!Hux, Crossover, Gen, Howl!Kylo, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И Хакс меняет форму — из сгустка огня — в высокого худощавого человека, чья фигура подсвечивается алым и золотым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me your heart

**Author's Note:**

> http://devilsoul-ds.tumblr.com/post/143126422194/for-httparchiveofourownorgworks6608653

— Опять окно, Кайло! — живое пламя выдыхает розовую дымку. — Ты портишь наш прекрасный замок.  
— Развалюха у нас, а не замок, — фыркает Кайло, протягивая когтистые лапы к огню.  
— Всё потому, что ты за ним не ухаживаешь. А ведь обещал, — рыжие языки пламени разбрасывают искры.  
— Ты тоже, Хакс, — говорит Кайло.  
— Нет. Демоны не дают обещаний.  
— Да-да, — Кайло прикрывает глаза, — договор.

Он так устал. Чёрные перья медленно втягиваются в кожу. Кайло стонет.

— Окно.  
— Помолчи, Хакс, иначе залью тебя водой, — он проделал долгий путь и хочет побыть в тишине.  
— И зачем я только связался с тобой? — шипит пламя и затихает. 

Кайло сонно моргает, ложится на диван около очага и закрывает глаза. Прежняя форма вернулась. Он вновь человек. Он дома. Кайло облегчённо выдыхает.

— Переусердствуешь — не превратишься обратно.

Кайло молчит.

— И будешь вновь рыдать среди духов тьмы, покрытый зловонной жижей. 

Кайло не двигается.

— Может, перестанешь изображать спящего?  
— Только если ты перестанешь изображать слабый костер.

И Хакс меняет форму — из сгустка огня — в высокого худощавого человека, чья фигура подсвечивается алым и золотым. Кайло, переворачивается на бок, протягивает к нему руку — и Хакс привычно скользит под это движение, прижимается к нему, не обжигая, но согревая. На самой грани. Он перехватывает пальцы, чтобы поднести к своей груди, туда, где за ребрами стучит сердце Кайло. Быстро и гулко. 

Кайло придвигается ближе и шепчет в самые губы:

— Оставь.

~ 

— Оставь.

Хакс слышит — "только не уходи", так, словно мог бы, словно он вообще мог бы уйти. Даже не будь договора. Какой же глупый человек ему достался. Он ложится, обнимая Кайло со спины. 

— Ты такой транжира, — шепчет он, уткнувшись носом в тёмный затылок, и скользит рукой по руке Кайло, накрывая ладонью разбитые костяшки.  
— Передвинь замок на восток и согрей мне ванну.  
— Опять вода?

Кайло усмехается. 

— Поспи, — Хакс переплетает их пальцы. — Я разбужу тебя, когда нагреется вода.

Кайло не отвечает, но его дыхание становится спокойным и глубоким. Он шагнёт в алую тьму уже завтра, оставив Хакса тлеть до голубого тихого огня. Опять вступит в бой и вернётся таким же уставшим. Но сегодняшнюю ночь Кайло проведёт в объятьях Хакса. В тепле и уюте. Слушая стук собственного сердца в груди демона.

Пока оно связывает их, ни один огонь ни одной войны не коснется Кайло; Хакс не говорит об этом, чтобы не отнимать его крылья.


End file.
